


i wanna feel a different kind of tension

by falsealarm



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Genderfluid Character, Genderfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsealarm/pseuds/falsealarm
Summary: “You wanna tell me what exactly you’re noticing? Just so I can confirm whether or not I wanted you to notice. Might’ve been for somebody else.”[pre-5.09, a day off for Zari and Charlie means heavy flirting and heavy flirting means...]
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	i wanna feel a different kind of tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirateygoodness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/gifts).



> Happy birthday to [pirateygoodness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness) my perpetual cheerleader and one of my very best friends. I had a ~vision~ of the end scene and whoops a fic popped out to make it happen and now here it is in all its porny glory. Un-beta'd but I think it's in pretty good shape. Title from Dua Lipa's "Pretty Please" (which is a great song and also the album is superb and full of Zarlie feelings so you should all go listen). 
> 
> This fic might not be your cup of tea so please read the tags.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“Notice what?” Charlie pulls a drink from the fridge; something fruity and full of far too much sugar. It’s definitely going to make her teeth feel weird later and that sounds like a lot of fun.

Zari’s halfway across the kitchen when Charlie turns to face her. She’s wearing that really short cherry-printed skirt that Charlie likes, pleats fanned out against her thighs and Charlie gets a little hungry just looking at it. Her hands are perched on her hips, perfectly manicured nails flashing bright against the black of her top. Her voice is positively accusatory: “You literally put on tighter fitting pants so I _would_ notice.”

Charlie smiles wide as she crosses behind the kitchen counter, bottom half free to shift quickly and quietly. When she’s around to the other side, she’s wearing the little yellow plaid skirt that _Zari_ likes. Charlie runs a hand down her thigh, fingers skating fishnets that feel just as much like her skin as the stretches of warm thigh beneath them.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Zari looks exasperated but her eyes still dip down to admire Charlie’s thighs as Charlie swans out of the room past her. It’s late afternoon, maybe, that’s what it feels like at the very least. They’re in-between missions so the day feels lazy and long. She’s got all the time in the world to do whatever she pleases and currently, like most days, it pleases her to drive Zari up the wall.

“If you _didn’t_ want me to notice then you did a bad job.” Zari’s following close on her heels. Not close enough to seem needy but close enough that Charlie can smell her shampoo. Coconut, or maybe some kind of flower.

Charlie turns the hall towards her bunk, takes a sip of her drink and there’s so much sugar it’s almost turned sour. The taste sends a little ripple of energy down her spine and she does a gentle spin down the hall, her skirt fanning out ever so slightly with the movement. “I still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“And wearing a skirt is going to make sure someone _else_ notices.”

Before her spin brings her frontwards again Charlie catches a little fire cross Zari’s features and well, jealousy is a sexy look for her. “You wanna tell me what exactly you’re noticing? Just so I can confirm whether or not I wanted _you_ to notice. Might’ve been for somebody else.”

The door to Charlie’s bunk whooshes open and Zari follows her in, no hesitation. Charlie turns again as it closes, watches surprise flits across Zari’s features like she hadn’t actually realized where she was following Charlie _to_. Blind thirst might be Zari’s sexiest look yet.

Charlie brings her drink to her lips, wets them slowly then takes a long sip with direct eye contact. This isn’t going to drag on much longer but Charlie really does love a bit of verbal foreplay.

Fortunately, Zari sees that as a challenge. She’s into Charlie’s space with a few strides but stops inches short of actually touching her. The shampoo is definitely coconut and her lip gloss might be strawberry, a taste test should probably be in order but it’s Zari that’s going to break first, not Charlie. This is a game, after all.

They share breath for a few quiet moments. Zari’s holding her ground, sizing Charlie up. Zari likes the sparring as much as Charlie does, it didn’t take them very long to figure that out and every time they get going it isn’t long before they _get going_. Zari likes to pretend that Charlie doesn’t wind her up, she likes to play it cool but they always end up in the same place. Zari’s full of a lot of really delicious pent-up sexual energy and Charlie is so thankful.

This time, Zari giving in feels like a hand on the inside of Charlie’s thigh. It’s cool, slow-moving and Zari is looking deep into her eyes as it inches upwards.

“So, were you going to wait until I noticed or were you going to approach me?”

“You noticed before I had to think of a plan B.” Charlie’s voice hitches in her throat as Zari hits her mark which isn’t hard to find. Charlie is wearing fishnets but no underwear so when Zari squeezes her shaft Charlie feels every point of pressure. The rest of Zari’s face stays cool but Charlie sees delight twinkle in her eyes.

“It’s definitely for me then?”

“If you want it, it’s yours.” Charlie’s eyes dip down to Zari’s mouth, it’s so close and looks so inviting but kissing is definitely giving in and _sure_ Zari already crossed the line but Charlie needs to make sure she wins. One of Zari’s fingers traces a line up the length of Charlie’s shaft, sizing her up, and Charlie bites her lip as heat begins to pool comfortably in her groin. “I think it needs a little help before you can use it though.”

“Oh?” Zari removes her hand and takes a step back. Her demeanor shifts almost entirely: she’s ready to fight again, push back. Internally, Charlie laments, clearly it was a little too early to ask. “You mean I can’t just sit in this chair?” Zari takes a seat in a chair against the far wall opposite Charlie, leans back and crosses her legs. “And stare directly at it until it’s useful?”

Charlie’s cock twitches immediately. That would absolutely work but isn’t as fun. Or it _is_ fun but not the kind of fun Charlie’s decided she wants. But two can play at this game, Zari’s ready to fight but Charlie’s always ready to volley right back. “You sure you could wait that long? I think you’re a little hard up, Z. You need me more than I need you.” Charlie steps backwards and sits down on the edge of her bed, spreading her legs and letting her skirt hike up.

Zari makes no show in hiding her shift in eyeline. Even from across the room Charlie can see a flush of color at her neck. All her little tells start to appear as time ticks on between them: her chest begins to heave, she starts fidgeting with the hem of her skirt and she wets her lips at least 3 times.

Charlie has never been good at telling how long things take without a clock in front of her but she’s pretty sure Zari goes from fighting shape to a vibrating bundle of nerve endings in less than a minute. Honestly it could’ve been 30 seconds, all Charlie knows is that after some intense eye contact with her dick, Zari finally looks up:

“I thought hard was what you were after.”

“Cheeky.”

Zari straightens her skirt as she stands, tucks a little hair behind her ear and sways her hips dramatically as she moves towards the bed. She sits next to Charlie and puts a hand on her thigh, she barely has to push the skirt up enough to see Charlie’s cock laying trapped beneath the fishnets. Unconsciously, it twitches again as Zari’s hand gets closer to it.

This is about as far as Charlie got with her plan. There’s no real use in planning any kind of sexual encounter really. Unless there are toys involved, or rope, or more than 3 partners, or--for _this_ kind of encounter it’s best to just live in the moment. Charlie put on a dick today and made sure Zari noticed, whatever comes next will be good no matter what. They could do with a little more nudity though.

“I think it would help if you took your top off.”

Zari laughs softly but seems unsurprised. “Oh, would it?”

“I mean technically I’m already half naked.” Which is true, visually speaking. Beneath the shift Charlie still has pants on but what’s on show for Zari is blissfully smooth mostly-naked skin.

“Is that right?”

“Though I can’t actually take any of this off love, you’ve just gotta wish it away.” Charlie and Zari haven’t talked much about the mechanics behind her shifting so she isn’t sure if Zari understands how this all works. The fishnets and the skirt are just as much a part of her as her cock is, they can’t be removed, only shifted away.

From the start, Zari’s been very intrigued by Charlie’s powers and Charlie is fast to recognize that glee in her smile as she surveys Charlie’s cock and the smooth skin of her thighs. “So if I don’t like what I see, you’ll change it for me?”

Charlie nods as her eyes drop to Zari’s chest and the tight top covering it. “But only if you take your top off first.”

Zari’s still smiling as she shakes her head and starts untucking her top and pulling it up over her head. Charlie leans back on her elbows and feels heat pool low in her belly as Zari’s tits come into view. Sure, there’s a bra over them but it’s one of the lacy ones that Charlie likes so the view is still impeccable.

“So, am I allowed to make requests now?” Zari leans forward to give Charlie a better view and Charlie keeps her eyes to Zari’s tits as she answers, speaking directly to them:

“You may.”

“I actually did like the pants, a lot.”

The smile Charlie’s been wearing since Zari sat down gets a little bigger. “Alright, close your eyes.”

Zari closes her eyes and Charlie shifts back to the clothes that are actually on her body, tactile and removable. “How’s that?”

Zari immediately puts a hand to the zipper across Charlie’s thigh, fingering the metal teeth and the smooth mulberry-colored fabric surrounding before slowly sliding up to the bulge at Charlie’s crotch. “Oh good, you didn’t change that.”

This isn’t their first time but it’s still new and they haven’t exactly talked dick specifics yet but this model is one of Charlie’s tried and true. It’s never let her down before and the first time she used it with Zari they both had a lovely time so it was an obvious choice for today’s activities. “I know what you like.”

Zari cocks an eyebrow but her eyes are still shining with glee and something that Charlie’s very sure is hunger with how quickly their sparring settled into something comfortable. “We’ll see about that. Are these real or?”

“Why don’t you unzip and see.”

The pants are unzipped and as soon as she can, Zari’s got a hand inside the tight fabric to palm at Charlie. “ _Feels_ real.”

They don’t remove Charlie’s pants entirely but they do work together to give Zari a little more room to work. Charlie’s bare ass rests against rumpled sheets and her pants sit tight against the middle of her thighs, almost trapping them in place. Zari wastes no time in putting a fist around the base of Charlie’s shaft and squeezing. Charlie’s far from hard but she doesn’t think it’s going to take much to get her there with the way Zari’s eyeing her.

“So did you wake up with this idea or?” Zari’s talking directly to Charlie’s cock, watching her own hand stroke up the shaft and tug up at the end. Charlie can feel herself stiffening but she’s still pliant enough that the tug feels more playful than possessive, like Zari’s trying to encourage rather than demand.

“You trying to ask if I dreamt about you?”

“I don’t have to ask that though, do I?” Zari looks up from under her long, perfect eyelashes and Charlie feels a flutter in her chest and twitch in her nethers at the same time. She takes the twitch as an answer and continues, “So what did we get up to last night?”

“Something like this,” Charlie starts. Zari takes a long couple seconds to massage the head of Charlie’s cock against the smooth skin of her palm. Charlie feels a jolt of heat strike through her groin and straight to the skin pressed against Zari’s hand and she stiffens noticeably. “But things were a little wetter.”

“For you or for me?” Zari counters, watching as a little precum shines into view.

“All parties get wet with me, princess. You know that.”

“But mostly you?” Zari puts a thumb to the precum and rubs an achingly slow circle around Charlie’s head then down to the sweet spot of nerves just under it.

Charlie breathes out slowly, trying to stiffen her resolve as her cock does much the same with all the deft care Zari’s giving it. Her voice still shakes a little as she replies, “I’m just saying there was a little more tongue involved.”

Zari doesn’t roll her eyes but that’s exactly the vibe her voice gives with her reply, “Of course there was.”

“You don’t think a little tongue could be helpful?” Charlie is sure that just talking about her dick like this will be enough to get her fully erect in the next 30 seconds but who would she be if she didn’t try to ask for a blowjob?

“Oh, is this not good enough for you?” Zari strokes at the bundle of nerves again and Charlie’s hips shift down into the bed, the sensation a hair too powerful.

“It’s good but it’s not _great_.”

Zari pauses for a moment, hand sliding to the base of Charlie’s shaft before she breathes out and licks her lips. She locks eyes with Charlie and the light there has darkened considerably, it’s all hunger now. Pure, hot, wet hunger and Charlie’s so excited, she’s _totally_ won. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

The seconds before Zari’s lips meet Charlie’s cock feel like an eternity. The thing is nearly upright by now but it leans towards Zari as if it’s got a mind of its own, as if it knows that Zari’s about to make its dreams come true.

Zari’s mouth is achingly warm and wet and perfect. As soon as Charlie’s head hits that wet, a guttural, breathy noise escapes her lips and Charlie feels Zari smile against her shaft as she takes more in. Charlie gets lost for a few moments as Zari finds her groove. She’s taking her time, not pushing too deeply down or going too fast and Charlie hasn’t had a blowjob like this in a long time. It’s almost overwhelming and Charlie realizes that if she isn’t too careful she’s going to bust before the next minute is up.

It’s watching Zari that’s the hottest part of this whole thing so Charlie closes her eyes, maybe if she can’t see Zari she’ll be able to last until the wetter place. Zari’s tongue is strong against her shaft, cradling in the upstroke as her hand follows up after her mouth. Charlie’s favorite kind of one-two punch. She’s using the inside of her cheek a lot too and the soft, silky surface feels like heaven against Charlie’s most sensitive parts. Charlie didn’t know how talented Zari would be at blowjobs but really she’s not surprised, Zari’s smart and capable and good at everything she does and that absolutely includes dick sucking.

When Charlie finally opens her eyes again she avoids her whole crotch entirely and eyes the long line of Zari’s back. She was sitting before but she’s up on her knees now, her whole body dipping and rising as she works and that is a sight to see.

Charlie reaches out to smooth a hand over Zari’s shoulder and tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck. She doesn’t put any pressure there, just revels in the way Zari’s neck bends with each delicious stroke. She’s reached this kind of blissful nirvana, each stroke feels wonderful but steadying, if she could keep herself centered like this she could last for hours.

As Zari does some sinful work on the head of her cock, Charlie decides to check in with her. The hand at Zari’s neck slips down to the curve of her breast and tweaks a nipple through the thin fabric of her bra. “You having fun, Z?”

Charlie feels Zari smile against her shaft again as she lifts up to release it. She rests the head against her lips as she speaks: “I mean, I could be having _more_ fun but I think you need another minute.”

Charlie smiles, nods her head and tries to memorize the way Zari’s looking up at her. Her cheeks are flush, lips wet and her hair is a wild curtain messily pulled back at one side so it doesn’t distract her work. There’s something deeply romantic about the way Zari’s lips are pressed against the head of Charlie’s cock, gentle and loving. “Whatever you want, princess.”

Zari’s mouth slides eagerly back down Charlie’s shaft and Charlie breathes out shaky and elated as Zari gets back to it. She’s sped up a touch and her hand is squeezing a little harder or maybe it’s squeezing the same. All Charlie can really tell for sure is that if Zari were to let go of her she’d snap back against her stomach and that means go-time is definitely close to Zari’s estimate.

If she’s only got a minute left it might be good to know how Zari’s doing. Charlie is always up for a snack but if she has to maintain her hard-on while she eats Zari out that would be good to know. Charlie skates her hand across the gentle ridges of Zari’s ribs and across the soft plane of her belly. Her arm is long enough to get where it needs but the waist of Zari’s skirt is just too tight to pass under. An accurate check-in is going to require a different path so Charlie carefully and maybe a little sloppily pushes up the fabric of Zari’s skirt. Zari isn’t objecting but Charlie can tell she’s paying attention by the way her tongue starts to slow. Skirt is conquered and panties are within view but just as Charlie leans to get a few fingers in under the fabric Zari’s mouth pushes back down onto her.

The way back of Zari’s throat hits the head of Charlie’s cock and Zari coughs a little at the surprise. The slippery, warm-wet muscle contraction of both Zari’s throat and her tongue hit all the right nerve endings and just like that Charlie grunts and comes immediately, coating the back of Zari’s throat.

Charlie’s hips jolt rhythmically as her orgasm rocks through her, draining her dry. She clutches at Zari’s thigh as it hits and clenches her eyes shut. It’s always the unexpected orgasms that hit the hardest and this one is spectacular.

After a few blinding seconds, Charlie returns to the conscious world and opens her eyes just in time to see Zari wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

She looks visibly disappointed. “Well, somebody got greedy.”

Charlie’s a little disappointed too but this is an easy fix, she can reboot or maybe Zari just gets eaten out for an hour while she recharges naturally. Whatever happens it’ll be fun. “Promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Zari leans up for a kiss and Charlie can taste herself. She _really_ loves that Zari isn’t a quitter. And at the edge of the kiss Charlie can taste the remnants of strawberry lip gloss, most of it is probably all over Charlie’s cock now.

The kiss deepens quickly as Zari climbs into Charlie’s lap and presses the obvious heat of her groin into Charlie’s belly. “You better,” Zari breathes into her mouth.

Well, there’s one decision made: an hour of oral it is. “Come on Z, you know I’m a giver.”

Zari pulls back from the kiss and presses a hand to Charlie’s chest, pushing hard. Charlie gives into gravity and falls back against the bed, smiling up at Zari and the halo of light around her as she says, “Prove it.”

(to be continued, probably)

**Author's Note:**

> Probably to be continued??? We'll see but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
